


'More than just a name.'

by Mcgrathandwives



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcgrathandwives/pseuds/Mcgrathandwives
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Danvers sisters seen their little sister Charlie.Alex and Sam finally got together after the Reign arc, Lena's been Kara's number one rock with everything going on, from Mon-El leaving to him coming back with a wife.Major Lane has important business to attend to in National City. Bringing Charlie back strikes new challenges between the sisters and the superfriends.





	'More than just a name.'

“Y’know, Kara and Alex have been down lately- should we do something?” Sam sat across from Lena in their office, a coffee in her hand. “We could do a girls night? Hold it at mine or Kara’s?” Sam perked up, “Alex has a spare key at her place and I have a key to Alex’s.” They made their way from the office to Alex’s and then to Kara’s. An hour or so had passed before the door swung open, Kara’s face broke into a smile and Alex only mirrored it, the table was set, the wine was poured, Lena had Kara’s apron on and Sam was carrying 2 plates over to the table. “Guy’s what- how?” Sam made her way over to her girlfriend pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and pulling her into a hug. “Lena and I had decided that we should cheer you both up so we made dinner and we’re going to talk. Ruby’s at a friends house so we can do anything tonight ladies!”   
  
After the dinner Lena made they sat nursing a bottle of wine between them- Kara loved these nights, any time she could spend with her family she’d take it. “So are you going to tell us what’s got you both so down?” Lena turned to her best friends waiting for an answer, Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. The sisters shared a look- Alex was the first to speak. “We have a younger sister- Charlie she’s about ages with you Lena, she used to work with us at the DEO back when Supergirl first came on the scene. One day the US Army came in trying to take over but we fought back against them, but when it was time for them to leave, Charlie was offered a job with them- to serve under the Major and learn from her and protect her country. She took it. We haven’t seen her since.” Kara wiped the tears from her face smiling a sad smile, Lena pulled her close.

  
“So is there pictures? Stories?” Kara nodded eagerly- she made Charlie a birthday present. She pulled her laptop out, she started a slideshow of pictures, they passed slowly across the screen. Images of the three sisters, over the course of their life. One came across- Charlie’s 14th birthday, a giant banner reading “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE” in bright red and blue hung in Eliza’s lounge room. The three of them hugging underneath, Alex on the left, Kara on the right and Charlie in the middle. A few images later the same tattered banner made another appearance, this time it’s Charlie’s 23rd birthday. Even though they had all aged, the same cheeky smiles still remained. Every image made the girls smile brighter. The slideshow had finished a comfortable silence had fallen over the four. Alex was the first to break the silence, a hint of happiness in her voice.   
“I remember the day she was born. Looking down at her little chubby face, I knew then she’d be my partner in crime. Everything we could do we did, everything we couldn’t do we tried. Mom hated the pranks we’d pull and the explosions we caused.” Kara flew from her position on the floor, finger pointed accusingly at Alex.   
“YOU GUYS DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!”   
“No we didn't!” Alex was laughing, tears rolling down her face as she remembered the memory clearly. “She needed something from mom’s lab to make it erupt! The baking soda didn’t work and she couldn’t turn up to the science fair with a dormant volcano Kara!”    
“Sure Alex because it would’ve been totally fine for a 12 year old to turn up to school with a literal exploding volcano. Thank Rao for mom catching you guys!” Laughing harder Alex fell to the floor, “Wait what did you guys do?” Lena asked too invested in the story. “We broke into mom’s lab to find something slightly explosive but we couldn’t find anything but salt. By this time Kara came home, she found us trying to melt the salt but we couldn’t so we asked for her help.” Everyone turned to Kara who was blushing. “I melted the salt for them, I wanted to know what they were doing but they wouldn’t tell me. So I went to mom.” Frowning Alex jumped up, “YOU TOLD MOM?! God Kara!” The sisters were now face to face with each other with matching frowns. “So what happened next? Because if I was Eliza I would’ve freaked out.” A devilish smile spread of Alex’s face before she could finish the story another voice joined in. “We threw the molten salt in some water, when mom came in it exploded and she went from the Eliza Danvers everyone knew and loved to a demonic creature- we got grounded for months but I still won the science fair.”   
  
A brunet stood at the door dressed in military clothing and proud smile on her face. “CHARLIE!!!!” Welcoming both the sisters in her arms Charlie felt at peace. Finally reunited with her sisters after a difficult 2 years. “I missed you guys. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it back sooner, I hope I didn’t interrupt?” Walking over to the sofa Charlie greeted the 2 women, “Hi I’m Charlie.”    
“Charlie this is Sam- my girlfriend and this is Lena, our best friend.” Charlie gave each of the women a once over, “Girlfriend huh? Well it’s a pleasure to meet you both- if you’ll excuse me Kar? Can I change in your room?” Kara nodded and Charlie vanished. Excitement spread across the Danvers’ whilst Sam and Lena found themselves checking out the youngest Danvers. Once Charlie reemerged in baggy shorts and her vest she joined her sisters and their friends, Kara passed a glass of wine over and topped up everyone’s glasses. “So what were we talking about?” Lena’s gaze was stuck on the youngest sister, “We were looking at some photos and sharing some stories about our childhood.”   
“Kara did you tell the story of the first time we went flying?” The blondes smile only grew, “Charlie I dropped you in the water! I was so scared.” Laughter erupted from the sisters. “I was scared of flying and Kara tried to help me feel better, but she only made it worse. I tell you she was the worst at staying in a straight line.”    
“Char it was literally my second week on earth and you were freaking out what was I supposed to do?” Lena started laughing, “Not drop her maybe Kar?” This then caused the rest of the group to start laughing.    
  
The evening was spent drinking wine and laughing, once the 2nd bottle after Charlie arrived had finished Sam and Lena decided to call it a night saying their goodbyes to the girls Alex walked them both down stairs whilst Charlie and Kara made up the sofa bed. “So how you holding up Kar?” Throwing a pillow at Charlie, Kara explained the situation. “I’m so much better now you’re home Char, this year’s been a mess..” Charlie made her way over to Kara pulling her into a warm embrace. “I’m home Kar, I’m not going anywhere I promise.”    
“You guys are adorable!” A smile graced the eldest sister’s face, Kara reached out pulling Alex closer. “I’m so glad to be home, I missed you both.”    
“We missed you too.”


End file.
